Mirage
by anime16
Summary: AU. He's a vocalist of an indie band, "Crimson Pirates". She's a manager with no talents to shine. They're classmates way back in high school. Is love possible in the world of rivalries, secrets, and stardom?


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**Mirage**

_by: anime16_

_dedicated to: everyone who reads my stories._**  
**

** ...**

**...**

"_Human desire is illimitable and without end. It makes you pursue the __**mirage**__ in the desert; it makes you build castles in the air; it breeds discontent and despair, once you succumb to it.__"_

**...**

**...**

The smell of anaesthetics, chemicals and medicines made Mikan Sakura sick, yet she still keep coming to the Alice Hospital. She trudged the seemingly never-ending white walls of the said hospital until she stopped in a particular room at the far end corner of the hallway. The label on the door read Imai, the 307th room.

She took a deep breath and placed her hand on the knob. She twisted it open and stepped in. She saw a figure lied on the bed, lifeless and still. She pulled a chair and sat down beside the bed.

"Good morning Hotaru-chan!" she hollered and plastered a sad smile on her face. "I'm off to work today. I just hope I don't see Koizomi and her "Little Angels" or I might start a riot!"

The figure on the bed revealed to be Hotaru Imai, her only best friend in the world.

"I'm a little jealous. I mean...the all-girls band she managed, went to the top for only a month! And she kept teasing me about not having any talents to compete to her stars!" Mikan put her hand on her hair and messed it up a bit. "I'm frustrated, you know."

She sighed and looked at her best friend. A tear rolled down her cheeks. She raised her hand and gently draped it to Hotaru's cheeks. "When are you going to wake up? We still have dreams, you know. And I'm not going to fulfil it without you."

She closed her eyes and removed her hand on her best friend's cheeks. "Why can't you wake up? I'm getting tired. But then again, the reason I always come here because you're my best friend. I will always wait for your return."

She wiped away her tears and stood up.

"Alright," she shouted. "It's time to go to work!"

She walked towards the door and casted one last look on her friend.

"I'll be waiting Hotaru! So get your lazy ass out of the bed and wake up!" she cried.

**Mirage**

Mikan walked towards the recording studio and yanked it open. She stumbled on the room where Luna Koizomi and her talents were recording. She managed to let out a heavy sigh and was about to walk away when Luna spotted her.

"Oh Sakura-san," Luna said. "You're here. Do you want to watch _my_ girls record their song?"

"No thanks," Mikan replied. "I was about to go and watch Anna-chan's recording but I _unfortunately_ entered the wrong room." She went towards the door and was about to get out of the room when Luna pulled her back.

"Please, can you watch _my_ girls recording? I want to get your opinion regarding them," Luna uttered in her sweet, _pretence_ voice.

_You just want to brag on how good they are_, Mikan rumbled on her thoughts but managed to give a force smile to her rival. "Sure. I'd _love_ to."

"Great!" Luna seemed ecstatic. She pushed a button on the equipment and said to the microphone on it, "Girls...we're going to start."

The song started and the girls started singing.

_It's hot as hell even in the shade  
Squeeze you a little bit of lemonade  
Wearing next to nothing and we like it  
Coconut oil running down our backs  
Girls trying to give the guys a heart attack  
Baby there's no denying  
The reason for July's skinny dipping and checking out tan lines  
Making out underneath the moonlight_

_Oh, yeah, yeah  
Boys look so much hotter in the summer  
Yeah, yeah  
Take your shirt off in the water, pulled me under  
Oh, I must be dreaming  
Oh, you got me singing  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Stand the heat kissing on me  
Standing in line at the Dairy Queen  
You slipped your hand in my back pocket  
Driving down the road  
You'll be hanging out the window  
50 miles but we've got no place to go  
I don't care cause I like it_

_We're underneath the stars  
Laying here on the hood of your car  
Baby, I barely know who you are_

_Oh, yeah, yeah  
Boys look so much hotter in the summer  
Yeah, yeah  
Take your shirt off in the water, pulled me under  
Oh, I must be dreaming  
Oh, you got me singing  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Summer only lasts so long  
And there's nothing wrong with having some fun, yeah  
No need to apologize  
Just close your eyes and kiss on me tonight_

_It's hot as hell even in the shade  
Squeeze you a little bit of lemonade  
Wearing next to nothing and we like it  
1, 2, 3, 4 yeah_

_Yeah, yeah  
Boys look so much hotter in the summer  
Yeah, yeah  
Take your shirt off in the water, pulled me under  
Oh, I must be dreaming  
Oh, you got me singing  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah  
Boys look so much hotter in the summer  
Yeah, yeah  
Take your shirt off in the water, pull me under  
Oh, I must be dreaming  
Oh, you got me singing  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah  
Boys look so much hotter in the summer  
Yeah, yeah  
Take your shirt off in the water, pulled me under  
Oh, I must be dreaming  
Oh, you got me singing  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_They're really good, _Mikan thought as she stare dumbfounded at her rival's talents.

"So how was it?" Luna asked. Mikan gritted her teeth and turned her back on Luna.

"It's ok," she answered while wrenching the door open and slammed it shut.

"Damn, I'm going to find talents that are better than them," she murmured and walked away from the place before Luna dragged her inside again.

**Mirage**

It was past eight o'clock and we could see Mikan Sakura wasted her time away in a bar restaurant near her apartment. She had a glass of margarita in her hands and her body was swinging back and forth.

"Damn Koizomi!" she muttered and drank all the contents of the glass. She turned to the bartender and ordered another three servings.

Suddenly the stage was lightened and a man stood in front of them.

"Good evening people!" the man shouted. The crowd gathered at the place near the stage and Mikan wondered why. She looked at the bartender and asked, "What's wrong with those people?"

"They're going to watch the 'Crimson Pirates' performing. You should watch young lady, they're freaking good." The bartender wiped one of the glasses he had in his hands and turned his attention to the stage.

"Crimson Pirates..." Mikan repeated. "...never heard of them."

"They're an indie band," the bartender said. "Just watch them and you'll be hook."

Mikan steered her body to have a better view of the stage. She propped up her head on her palm and lazily waited for the band to appear.

"Let's welcome the 'Crimson Pirates'!" the man on stage shouted and walked down the stage. The crowd cheered when the stage suddenly exploded.

Five gorgeous men suddenly appeared on the stage. Mikan's eyes widened as she recognized all five of them way back when she was in high school.

"Natsume-san, Ruka-kun, Tsubasa-senpai, Koko-san, and Hayate-kun!" Mikan managed to gasp in her drunken state. Natsume was holding an electric guitar in his hands and was standing in front of the microphone, obviously going to sing. On his side were Koko and Ruka, both were holding an electric guitar too. On the drums was Tsubasa and on the organ was Hayate. She hiccupped as the music started to roll.

_Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go  
Until you come outside_

_Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight_

_Lace up your shoes  
Ay Oh Ay Oh  
Here's how we do_

_Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be  
You and me_

_Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting  
Yours for the taking  
Just sneak out  
And don't tell a soul goodbye_

_Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown  
3...2...1... now fall in my arms  
Now they can change the locks  
Don't let them change your mind_

_Lace up your shoes  
Ay Oh Ay Oh ah  
Here's how we do_

_Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be  
You and me_

_We're flying through the night  
We're Flying through the night  
Way up high,  
The view from here is getting better with  
You by myside_

_Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be (x2)_

_You and me, you and me, you and me_

"They're good," she drank another swig of glass. Then her mind drifted in the past, when she used to argue with Natsume about who's the better vocalist between them. She hiccupped again and took another glass from the table. A thought suddenly struck her and she quickly put the glass of martini on table. She fished out money from her pocket and slammed it on the table.

"Keep the change," she said. The bartender took the money and counted it. "There's no change to keep."

Mikan rushed at the door just when the band disappeared on the stage. A roar of applause and cheer came inside the band, but Mikan was apparently unaware of it as she focused on what she's about to do.

**Mirage**

Mikan was standing on the back door of the bar restaurant. Her body was swinging back and forth as she stared at the door. After a few minutes, the door yanked open and five men appeared from it. Mikan was about to approach them when a crowd suddenly knocked her on the side.

"Natsume-sama! Ruka-sama! Tsubasa-sama! Koko-sama! Hayate-sama!" the crowd chanted. Mikan cursed and stood up. She wriggled her hands and shouted, "Tsubasa-senpai! Natsume-san! Ruka-kun! Koko-san! Hayate-kun!" But her voice was drowned in the crowd.

Mikan's eyebrow twitched. She took a deep breath and shouted, "Shut the hell up!"

Like a miracle, the crowd really did shut up. The five men turned towards her direction and a dawn of recognition appeared in their faces.

"Mikan-chan!" all men of the band except Natsume rushed towards Mikan. They hugged her and patted her head. "Long time no see Mikan. We're happy to see you."

"Where's the violet haired girl who is always with you?" Hayate swung her head from left to right, in hopes of finding Hotaru.

"Yeah, Hayate never did recover from her crush on her," Tsubasa said. Hayate flushed and shouted, "Shut up!"

"So Polka is here." Natsume went towards them, ignoring all the girls that blocked her way.

"We can't talk here!" Ruka grumbled. "All the girls were flocking at us."

"I had an idea!" Hayate shot up his hand. "We go to karaoke! It's been a while since I last heard Mikan's voice. I'm so excited."

"Ah...guys...I'm not...singing...anymore..." Mikan's voice was drowned in the noisy crowd.

"Great idea!" Tsubasa shouted. She grabbed Mikan's hand and dragged her to the nearest Karaoke studio.

**Mirage**

"Mikan," Tsubasa sniffed, "Did you drink alcoholic drinks?" He frowned as he stared demandingly at Mikan.

"Yes," Mikan answered. "I'm already in the legal age." She laughed nervously as she stared at Tsubasa's stern face.

Tsubasa was about to retort when Koko suddenly sprang in front of them.

"Mikan-chan! We chose a song for you. You frequently sing it with your violet haired friend. Sing it Mikan-chan!" Koko gave the microphone to Mikan but the latter refused it.

"I stopped singing from long time ago," she said. You could imagine the shock on the boys' faces, even Natsume seemed dumbfounded.

"Why Mikan-chan? You had such a great voice!" Koko insisted. "Sing for us!"

"I told you that I don't sing anymore," Mikan sighed.

"Leave her Koko. Maybe she doesn't have that great voice now. You bet she sounded like a frog," Natsume uttered. Mikan's brow twitched in irritation.

"Natsume, don't be rude," Tsubasa glared at his friend.

"I'll sing it for her. I'll show her how incompetent she is," Natsume said.

"But Natsume, it's a girl's song," Ruka said.

"I don't care what kind of song it is." Natsume stood up and went towards Koko. Mikan rose up from her seat too and grabbed the microphone from Koko.

"I'll let you hear my great voice, Natsume Hyuuga and you'll be ashamed on how bad your voice is when you sung at that stage a while ago." Mikan marched up in front as the melody of the song filled up the air. Natsume really knew what buttons to push when it comes to her. He smirked when Mikan began singing.

_Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch_

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

_We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time_

_You believe and you doubt  
You're confused, you got it all figured out  
Everything that you always wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
If they only knew_

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

_We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time_

_When you can't wait any longer  
But there's no end in sight  
It's the faith that makes you stronger  
The only way you get there  
Is one step at a time_

_Take one step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time_

_One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time..._

Mikan ended up in tears after the song. She wiped it away immediately and turned around to her friends. She smiled and said, "Now...could you please be my talents and let me be your manager? I'm going to make you stars..."

It took the five men a minute before digesting what she said.

"What?" they hollered at the same time.

**Mirage**

**Author's Notes: **Advanced Happy Valentines Day everyone! :) Thanks for reading and please drop a review. Let me know your thoughts.

**Song's Featured: **_Boys in the Summer_ by Jessie James, _Check Yes Juliet _by We the Kings, and _One Step at a Time_ by Jordin Sparks.


End file.
